Bandindex
# * 08/15 * 12 golden Years * 14 Nothelfer * 14 sacred words A * A3stus * Absurd * Abtrimo * Above the Ruins * Abyssic Hate * Acherontas * Act of Violence * Ad Hominem * A.D.L. 122 * Aggroknuckle * Agharta * Agitator * Agnar * Ahnenblut * Allvater * Alte Freunde * Alte Schule * Amok * Andre Lüders * Anger Within * Annihilation 666 * Anthrazit * Antiphrasis * Antisystem * Arische Jugend * Aristokraken * Aryan Brotherhood * Aryan Voice * Asathor * Asatru B * B 500 * Baltic Storm * Bandeirade Combate * Die Barbaren * Barbarossa * Black Magick SS * Blindfolded * Blitzkrieg * Blood Revenge * Bloodshed * Bloody Justiz * Blue Eyed Devils * Blue Eyed War * Blue Max * Blutbanner * Der Blutharsch * Blutlinie * Blutschuld * Blutzeugen * Der Böhse Wolf * Boots Brothers * Bouncin Betty * Bound for Glory * Brainwash * Braune Brüder * Brauni und Klampfe * Breakdown * Brigade 66 * Brigade M * Bronco Army * Bronson * Brutal Attack * Bunker 16 * Burn down * Burzum * Burn Down * Burning Hate C * Caedes * Camulos * Candy Division * Carpe Diem * Celtic Dawn * Celtic Warrior * Cherusker * Civil Disorder * Condemned 84 * Combat 84 * Commando Pernod * Confident of Victory * Conflict 88 * Cut Throat D * Daily broken dream * Damage Incorporated * Das letzte Aufgebot * Death and Glory * Death in June * Dee Ex * Deutsch Stolz Treue (D.S.T.) * Deutsche Patrioten * Devils Project * Die letzten Helden * Disbeliever * Disiplin * Disszensiert * Division Germania * Division Staufen * Division Voran * DLK (Die Liebenfels Kapelle) * Donars Groll * Downfall * Draupnir * Dreck & Scherben * Dux et Patria E * Edei * Eichenlaub * Eiserne Garde * Endless struggle * Endlöser * Endstufe * Enesses * Enkel des Reiches * Entropie * Erschießungskommando * Eskalation * Eternal Bleeding * Eternal Pride * Eugenik * Evil Inside * Extressiv F * Faktor Widerstand * Faschistischen Vier, Die * Faust * Faustrecht * Fear Rains Down * Feldherren * Fenrir * Feuertaufe * Fight Tonight * Final War * FLAK * Flex * Force Fed Hate * Frank Rennicke * Frei und Stolz * Freibadgrenadiere * Freidenker * Freiheitskampf * Freikorps * FreilichFrei * Frontalkraft * Frontfeuer * Frontstadt * Frostkrieg * Funkenflug * Fylgien * G * Gegenpol * Gegenschlag * Gigi und die Braunen Stadtmusikanten * Giese, Daniel „Gigi“ * Gnadenlos / Letzte Instanz * Goatmoon * Grand Belial’s Key * Graveland * Griffin * Guilty the pain H * H8Machine * Halgadom * Handstreich * Häretiker * Die Härte * Hass Attacke * Hass im Kopf * Hassgesang * Hässlich * Hate Forest * Hate Soldiers * Hauptkampflinie * Hate Society * Heiliger Krieg * Heiliges Reich * Heldenschwert * Helle & die RAC'ker * Hetzjagd * Hofer Stadtmusikanten * Honor * Hope for the weak * Hunde des Krieges * Hungrige Wölfe I * I.C.1 * I don’t like you * In Memoriam * In Tyrannos * Inborn Hate * Indiziert * Infernum * Inmitten von Ruinen * Intimidation One * Ironwill J * Jagdstaffel * Jugendgedanken * Jungsturm * Jungvolk K * * Kahlkopf * Kahlschlag * Kaiserjäger * Kameradschaft Treue Ehre * Kampfhandlung * Kampfzone * Kataxu * Kategorie C * Kill Baby Kill * Kinder des Zorns * Kinderzimmerterroristen * King Bock * Klampferitis * Kolovrat * Kommando Freisler * Kommando Skin * Konkwista 88 * Korn, Sacha * Korrosija Metalla * Kraft durch Froide * Kraftschlag * Krawalltouristen * Kreuzfeuer * Kristallnacht * Kurzschluss L * Landser * Last Riot * Légion 88 * Legion of Doom * Legion Ost * Legion of St. George * Legion of Thor * Leitkultur * Letzte Instanz / Gnadenlos * Libertin * Die Liebenfels Kapelle * Life of Pain * Linientroi * Lost Souls * LTW (Legion Twierdzy Wrocław) * Luitgard * Lunikoff / Die Lunikoff Verschwörung M * Magog * Märtyrer * Macht & Ehre * Magog * Makss Damage * Manson * Mass Destruction * Max Resist * Maximilian Lemke * Menzel, Uwe * Der Metzger * Michael Müller * Midgårds Söner * Might of Rage * Mind Terrorist * Moeck / Müller, Annett * Morgenröte * Moshpit * Motor of Hate * MotorGang * Murder Squad N * Nahkampf * Naked but armed * Nargaroth * Natural Born Haters * Neue Deutsche Offensive * Nemesis * No Remorse * Noie Werte * Nois of Hate * Nokturnal Mortum * Non Plus Ultra * Nordfront * Nordglanz * Nordica * Nordmacht * Nordwind * NS Chaos * N'Socialist Sound System O * Obskur * Odur * Odem * Oidoxie * Oithanasie P * Painful Awakening * Painfull Life * Pak 88 * Panzerfaust * Panzerhitler 88 * Path of Resistance * Permafrost * Perspektive Hass * Peststurm * Pitbullfarm * Preussenstolz * Pride and Pain * Priorität 18 * Proissenheads * Projekt Chaos * Projekt Irmensul * Projekt Vril * Prolligans * Propaganda * Prussian Blue * Pühse, Jens * Punkfront * Psykra Q R * Rabiat * Race Riot * Race War * Rachezug * Radikahl * Racial Hatred * Racial Purity * Ragnaröck * Rahowa * Rechtshänder * Red White and Black * Regener, Michael * Rennicke, Frank * Respektlos * Revolution * Robert Stange * Rheinwacht * Rollin Bastards * Rotte Charlotte S * Saccara * Sachsenblut * Sachsonia * Sad but true * Satanic Warmaster * Schlachthaus * Schusterjungs * Schutztruppe * Schwarzer Orden * Second Class Citizen * Selbststeller * Sense of Honour * Sense of Pride * Sista Bataljen * Skalde * Skalinger * SKD (Sonderkommando Dirlewanger) * Skrewdriver * Smart Violence * Sleipnir * Soko 18 * Soldiers of Freedom * Sonderkommando Dirlewanger (SKD) * Sorry...no! * Spear of Longinus * Spirit of 88 * Spirit of the Patriot * Sprachgesang zum Untergang * Spreegeschwader * Stahlgewitter * Standarte * Stigger * Stimme des Blutes * Stimme der Vergeltung * Stolz * Stolz und Treu * Störkraft * Störmanöver * Storm * Strafmass * Straftat * Stuart, Ian * Der Stürmer * Sturm 18 * Sturmbrüder * Sturmkommando * Sturmpropheten * Sturmrebellen * Sturmsoldat * Sturmtruppen Skinheads * Sturmwehr * System Infarkt * SZU T * Tätervolk * Tattoed Motherfuckers * Terroritorium * Terrorsphära * Temnozor * The Firm * Thunderbolt * Thompson * Thor * Thor's Hammer * Thrima * Tobias Herschel * Tobsucht * Todfeind * Tonstörung * Torstein * Totenburg * Totschlag * Treueorden * Treuepflicht * Trotz der Lüge * Two Minute Warning U * Überzeugungstäter * Ultima Ratio * Ultima Thule * Underground Devils * Undergroundrebels * United Blood * Uwocaust V * V-Punk * Vae Victis * Vaginal Jesus * Varg Vikernes * Verboten * Verszerzödes * Vetaris * Villain051 * Volksfront * Volksverhetzer * Von Thronstahl W * Warlord * Weisse Wölfe * Weißer Rückschlag * White Aryan Rebels * White Fist * White Order * White Rebel Boys * White Resistance * White Voice * Wiege des Schicksals * Wilde Jungs * Wolfnacht * Wolfswinter * Words of Anger X * XxX (=DST =Deutsch, Stolz, Treue) Y * Yggdrasil * You must murder * Youth Defense League * Youth of tomorrow Z * Zillertaler Türkenjäger * ZOG Sux